


Missing You (Iceland x Reader Lemon)

by TheAnimeNerd17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Car Sex, College, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Letters, Loneliness, Nordics, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Topping from the Bottom, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeNerd17/pseuds/TheAnimeNerd17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go off to college and can't take your lovely Icelandic boyfriend with you.  What will happen when he finally comes to visit after 4 months of no contact due to sucky technology and a few written love letters?</p><p>*This work is also posted on Wattpad under TheAnimeNerd17*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You (Iceland x Reader Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a reader insert from the 2nd person POV... hopefully you all like it! This is an Iceland x Reader oneshot lemon (also my first real lemon) so hopefully it doesn't suck... Enjoy!

You jogged around and around the track mindlessly in the middle of the day.  You had just gotten out of your art class in the college you had applied for and were mentally drained.  You sighed and slowed to a walk.

 

“This is boring… I miss him…” you spoke of your boyfriend wistfully.  The college you had gotten a scholarship to was in India, too far away from your amazing Icelandic boyfriend.  He had wanted to stay with you, but the campus rules said no couples.  That and his overbearing brothers had wanted him to stay with them.  You sighed again, pouting.  You wanted to be with him so badly, especially after the amazing night you had before you had left.

  
  


_ You giggled and twirled as Emil spun you to the music.  He loved watching your dress flare out around you, loved watching the way your face lit up in happiness each time he let you spin.  That wasn’t the only thing he loved… he loved you.  He loved your pretty (h/c) hair and your gorgeous (e/c) eyes.  He couldn’t get enough of you.  When the song ended, you clapped and bounced in excitement. _

 

_ “Emil, this is amazing!  Thank you so much for bringing me here!  I know you’re not a big fan of dancing, so this means a lot to me,” you kissed his cheek excitedly. _

 

_ “It’s no problem, (Y/n).  I love doing things with you.  You are all that matter to me.  But I didn’t just come here to dance, you know,” Emil said softly into your ear.  You raised an eyebrow in confusion. _

 

_ “Emil, what do you mean?” _

 

_ Emil only smiled softly and took your left hand in his, reaching behind him for something.  You only watch in curiosity as he pulled out a small box and knelt down on one knee. _

 

_ “(Y/n), we have been friends since long before I can remember.  You were my best friend that stuck by me through everything.  We grew and I was lucky enough to be able to call you my girlfriend for the past six years.  (Y/n), would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” he asked, opening up the box to reveal a stunning silver band with a decently sized diamond glittering up at you.  It was perfect, simple and elegant, exactly the style you loved.  Tears welled up in your eyes as you looked down at him.  This was the best surprise of your life. _

 

_ “Yes!  Of course Emil!  A thousand times yes!” you answered with complete love and happiness.  Emil beamed in pride and eagerly slipped the ring onto your finger.  At last, you were his.  He stood up and you flung your arms around him to hug him tightly.  He chuckled lightly and kissed your cheeks, wiping your watery eyes. _

 

_ “(Y/n),  _ _ ég elska þig.  So much,” he whispered in your ear.  You smiled widely and kissed his cheek again in your joy. _

 

_ “I love you too, Emil,” you said back with sincerity. _

 

You sighed again at the memory, fiddling with the ring around your finger.  That night, he had helped you pack and had promised to call every night.  You both made promises to speak regularly and to schedule visits.  You were horrified to discover that the dorm you lived in with your roommate had no power outlets to charge your phone.  There was no wifi.  There was no air conditioning.  It was a sweaty nightmare.  You still didn’t know how the native Indian people managed because you were sweating your ass off.  The only perk was your car, which had lovely, lovely air conditioning.  You only wished it had a cord to charge your phone.  You missed Emil so much and wanted to talk to him, to hold him, to cuddle him.  Your body ached for his love and affection.  You shook your head to stay focused.  Your task now was running.  You needed inspiration for that art project.  Inspiration, (Y/n), so get running.  Reluctantly, you pushed yourself for another few laps.

 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  
Emil knocked on your dorm room door, hiding a bouquet of flowers behind his back.  He wanted to surprise you.  He had missed his fiance so much and wanted to see you.  He still remembered the sad face on your expression when you realized you couldn’t Skype with him any longer, when you realized that regular communication was not going to be a thing due to the college’s lack in technological advancements.  His heart ached to make you feel better.  He also knew that you were finishing up school and graduating soon from the letters you tried so hard to write in his native tongue.  You had been taking extra classes with all the free time you would have been using talking to him to get ahead and graduate way ahead of schedule.  He was so proud of you, his genius lover.  He also couldn’t deny that reading your attempts in Icelandic was adorable.  It made him grin to think about it.  You were actually pretty good from all the time you had heard him speak it to you.

 

He rapped his knuckles on the door again, wondering why you weren’t answering.  All of a sudden, a cranky looking redhead opened the door and glared at him.

 

“If you’re another one of those bastards here to pester (Y/n), then I suggest you fuck off.  She has better things to worry about than you and in case you haven’t noticed, she is happily engaged,” the ginger snapped in English.  Emil’s indigo orbs widened and he blinked at the feisty roommate.

 

“Well… um… I’m her fiance… so…” the Icelandic male stuttered back, biting his lip.  He really wished he had some of his black licorice right now, his failsafe.  The redhead blinked as a small grin spread on her face.

 

“Well why didn’t ya just say that in the first place?!  She’s out running track right now, so I’ll take you to her.  Boy will she be glad to see ya.  All she talks about is how much she misses ya… what’s yer name, by the way?” she asked suspiciously, wondering if he was lying.

 

“Emil Steilsson.  And I brought these flowers for (Y/n),” he held out the bundle nervously.  The redhead nodded and stepped out, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Come, she’s this way.  Hold onto the flowers.  I’ll take ‘em when ya what some alone time, being a couple and all,” she winked and walked off, a flabbergasted Emil following behind.

 

Emil looked around the pretty campus, unable to wait until he spotted his lover.  Your roommate giggled at him and walked all the way to the track.  You were still running laps, disgusted by the sweat running down your back.  You turned the corner and slowed down to a trot.  In front of you was Emil, the man you had been thinking of, the one you had been missing so much.  You squealed a little in delight and sped up, running towards him at a full sprint.  Emil’s face split into a smile as he started walking towards you at a fast pace.  Before long, you launched yourself at him without a care of your sweat.  You knew he wouldn’t care.  Emil held out his arms and caught you, lifting you and spinning around with you in his arms.  You wrapped your legs around his waist to hold yourself up as you peppered his face with kisses.

 

“Emil!  I missed you!  I missed you so much!” you cried out between kisses, cupping his cheeks in your hands.  Emil chuckled, cheeks a bit pink as he held you up.

 

“I missed you too, (Y/n).  That’s why I came to visit.  I wanted to stay here until you graduate.  Do you know how far away that is yet?” Emil asked softly, pecking your lips.  You smiled against him and nodded.

 

“It’s actually in three days.  I worked extra this past week and I bumped myself up even more.  We’ll be able to leave together!” you beamed in pure happiness.  Emil mirrored your excited expression.

 

“And we’ll get to move you into our new house,” he had a cheeky smile.  You tilted your head.

 

“Our house?  Don’t you mean your brothers’ house?”  Emil shook his head at your question.  Your jaw dropped a little.

 

“Nope.  I raised enough money to buy us our own house.  It’s a little small with only two bedrooms and bathrooms, but at least it’s a two story house with all new appliances.  Just for us,” he kissed your cheek.  You grinned and gave him a bit of a longer kiss.

 

“It sounds perfect, Emil.  We can plan the rest of the wedding there and start up our lives.  I can’t believe it’s really happening!” you felt emotional tears come to your eyes.  Emil leaned in and kissed under your eyes, trailing down to your lips for a long, passionate kiss.  A throat cleared behind you two before you could get any of his delicious tongue.

 

“Ahem… public affection *cough* is against school *cough* policy…” your roommate interrupted your moment, picking up the long forgotten flowers.  You both blushed lightly at the realization.

 

“Aw, Emil you got me flowers?  You’re so sweet!” you pecked his lips once more before hopping down.  Your roommate giggled softly and left to leave you two alone, bringing the flowers with her.

 

“Only for you, (Y/n),” Emil took your hand.  You gasped and realized your were still in your sweaty running clothes.  “I’ll be right back, honey, I’m gonna get freshened up.  Then we can spend some special time together, okay?”

 

Emil turned bright red at the flutter of your eyelashes and nodded.  He would gladly wait for you.  You took his hand and led him towards the locker rooms.  He sat on the bench outside while you ran inside to change.  You quickly showered off and put on the clothes you had brought to change into.  You brushed your hair and checked yourself out in the mirror, wanting to look nice for your fiance.  Emil fanned himself outside, adjusting to the ungodly heat.  He was used to the cold weather.  At least he could layer on more clothes if he was cold.  He could only take so much off to cool down in public.  He glanced over and smiled when you emerged.

 

“You look nice, elska,” Emil complimented.  You blushed and bit your lower lip, pleased he thought you looked nice and had called you ‘love’ as a pet name.

 

“Thank you, love,” you said back in English.  You knew you weren’t that good at Icelandic yet and it embarrassed you.  Emil tickled your sides.

 

“Come on, Say it with me.  Elska.”  You repeated after him.  “Alright now, ég elska þig.”  Again you repeated after him, stuttering a bit.  Emil grinned at your effort.

 

“Good.  You’re getting better (Y/n).  So much better.  Thank you for trying so hard,” he was smiling so wide, your heart ached.  You went up on your toes and pecked his lips, catching a glimpse of the sun shining on your ring.

 

“Only for you, Emil.  And because you’re so cute… and I know you’ll reward me for being a good girl,” you giggled at his blush.  A smirk turned up the corner of his lips as he bent down, capturing your lips in a feverish kiss.  You were shocked by his sudden need and felt your own bubble to the surface.  You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed back, feeling his hands trail down to your waist.  Your fingers found their way into his silver locks, tugging gently.  A small groan escaped your fiance’s throat, making you smirk.

 

“Feel good, elska?” you purred, nipping his earlobe.  Emil shuddered at your tone and attacked your neck in a flurry of bites and licks.  You gasped when he found your sweet spot almost immediately.

 

“E-Emil~” you moaned softly as you melted at his touch.  He smirked against your skin.

 

“Want to make it to a bedroom or something?” he caught your earlobe in his lips and sucked to get revenge from your nips.  You shivered, trying to gain your senses enough to answer.

 

“I know the perfect place… and really, a bedroom?  I live in a dorm.  And I do not want to have a hot, sexy time with you without A/C,” you grabbed Emil’s hand and briskly tugged him.  He followed in a daze, feeling his heart race in excitement.  They had been deprived of each other’s love for far too long.  He looked up and noticed you opening a car with completely tinted windows.  Luckily it was parked far away from other cars.

 

“Is this your car (Y/n)?” Emil asked, holding in a chuckle.  You turn to him and glare a bit.

 

“It has A/C so unless you want to miss out, hush,” you quipped playfully.  Emil chuckled and grunted when you pushed him in the front seat.

 

“Well damn…” he smirked up at you as you crawled in on top of him, straddling his waist.  You shut the door and reach behind you to start the car.  You crank the air conditioning after you make sure the doors are all locked.  You smirked down at him with a lustful smile.

 

“Now… where were we?” you asked in a drawling tone.  Emil smirked back and rocked his hips up against yours, hitting the crank to make the seat go back.  He leaned back up and placed hungry kisses down your neck.

 

“Here~” he growled possessively, immediately slipping his hands up your shirt as he bit down.  He left a dark love bite on your neck to claim you as his.  Your head fell back in bliss as you moaned his name.  He groaned at the sound of his name on your lips.  His hands left goosebumps on your skin as he slowly trailed them up your stomach.  He pulled your shirt up and off and tossed it to the passenger seat.  He licked his lips at your bra clad form and leaned in to kiss along your collarbone.  You tugged at the hem of his shirt with a whine.

 

“No fair!  You need to strip too!  I wanna see your pecks~” you cooed, watching him lift his shirt off teasingly slow.  Your hands rested on his shoulders and ghosted downwards.  Emil was nicely built with a lean muscle frame.  He was the perfect, drool-worthy fitness.

 

“So gorgeous,” you breathed, locking lips with him.  He leaned upwards into the kiss, hands on your hips to keep you close.  Pleased noises escaped both of your lips as you parted, rejoined, then parted again.  You both were caught in your need for air and your need for each other.  You moaned when you felt his tongue glide across your lower lip.  To tease, you refused him access, making him whine softly.  He sucked on your lip to make you open up, receiving hums of pleasure in reply.  He growled at this response.  He wanted inside your mouth right now.  His hand reached down and squeezed a handful of our perfect ass.

 

“Emil!” you squeaked in shock, giving him just the access he needed to plunge his tongue inside to explore your cavern.  You moaned around his pink muscle, sliding your own tongue along his.  How you had missed his sweet licorice taste and how much he had missed yours.  He rested his hands over your breasts, giving light squeezes through the fabric.  He found the clasp to the clothing in the front and swiftly unclipped it.  You felt him smirk in victory at the sound of it coming undone.  Emil pushed the bra off of you and cupped your breasts in his palms, making you mewl softly.

 

“Mine~” he growled lowly.  His aggressive and possessive tone surprised you but damn did it turn you on.

 

“Only yours, elska,” you purred back to him, back arching when he massaged the globes of flesh on your chest.  Electric bliss coursed through you both as you once again began a heated tongue battle.  Emil pulled away from you and ducked his head down, running his tongue over your breast.  You gasped at the feel, your skin slightly chilled from the air conditioning in the car against his hot tongue.  He wrapped his lips around your nipple and suckled, rolling the other between his fingers.  A moan escaped your mouth so you ground your hips down against his, feeling his bulge rub up against your heat.  Emil groaned and moved his hands down to unbutton your pants.

 

“Someone’s eager… hurry,” you breathed against his ear, making him growl deeply.  You shuddered and lifted your hips to help him take your pants and panties off all at once.

 

“So hot and wet~” Emil tucked his face in your neck to nibble the hickey there.  A single finger rested over your clit, rubbing a small circle before stilling.  You whined in need, wanting more friction.  You worked Emil’s pants off and pushed them to the floor, gripping the tip of his member in your hand.  You ran your thumb in the slit to draw a lewd moan from him.

 

“C-Condoms?” he panted out as he rocked his hips up against you.  You shook your head.

 

“Don’t have any.  I’m still on birth control so that will have to be enough.”  A crease formed between his brows.  He was conflicted between his desires and the consequences.

 

“But-”

 

“Shhh…” You placed your finger over his lips.  “I won’t mind if I get pregnant with your baby, if it happens.  We can just get married in time before it is due.  I’ve always wanted to bear your children.”

 

Emil blushed lightly at your words, making you blush as you thought about it.  He was internally happy, glad that you were willing to have children with him if it happened.  It was a dream come true.

 

“So come on Emil, take me.  Please, make love to me.  Leave some bruises so I know just who I belong to~” you purred deliciously into his ear, licking a strip up his neck.  Emil gasped as your words made his penis throb with need, instincts taking over.  He pushed your back against the steering wheel in a swift movement, positioning himself and sinking into your warm, wet heat.  A deep groan erupted from the back of his throat when your tight walls hugged him firmly.  Your head fell back in a loud, wanton moan.  The filled feeling was utter bliss after spending so much time without your lover.  Emil pulled out until just the head was inside, thrusting back in with incredible speed and force.  Your hands flew around his shoulders as lovely noises left your lips.  You both flinched, however, when your back hit the horn on the steering wheel, making a sharp beep.  Emil laid back on the reclined chair with crimson cheeks, you riding him with a face equally as red.  Small, embarrassed laughs left both of your lips.

 

“Oops…” the Icelandic male chuckled.  You smiled sweetly and lifted yourself on him, sinking back down on his length with a soft moan.

 

“Looks like I’ll just have to make love with you this way,” you kissed his cheek sweetly as you moved your hips up and down on him, making him groan broken versions of your name.  His hands gripped your hips and you knew there would be bruises later, but you didn’t care.  You were too focused on the pleasure you and your fiance felt right now.  Emil began to help you lift yourself, slamming you down as he bucked his hips up.  A sharp scream of euphoria rocked your core.

 

“EMIL!  Do that again!” you encourage him, feeling him do it again and again, faster and harder than before.  You were slowly falling into a moaning, mewling mess as he fucked the senses out of you.  He was hitting all the right spots inside you, making your inner walls slowly tighten up each time.  You dug your nails into his shoulders, leaving little crescent moons to mark him as yours.

 

“Damn it (Y/n), so fucking tight!” Emil groaned out, thrusting for the finish.  You felt so connected to him, like you were one person.  You leaned down to kiss him lovingly as you both approached orgasm.

 

“(Y-Y/n), I’m gonna- mm!” Emil was trying to warn you.  You kissed him fiercely and pulled away to speak.

 

“M-Me too… come inside…. I- ahh!- want to feel you cum inside!” you desperately replied, breathless from all the wonderful things he was doing to you.  “Please, Emil!”

 

Emil groaned loudly, unable to take it much longer.  With a few more thrusts, you came on his member, walls clamping down on his hot, swollen organ.

 

“Emil!” you cried out his name like it was your tether to reality.  Emil lost it and called your name in broken fragments.

 

“Ó Guð! (Oh God!)  (Y/N)!” Emil felt himself spill his seed inside you as he tucked his face into your neck, wave after wave of wondrous orgasm rolling over him.  You felt like you were in heaven, his movements through both your highs prolonging the pleasure.  You could feel warmth spreading through you from your core as you filled up with your lover.   The tingling inside you made you feel complete and at ease, happy to be with your lover again.  You rested your sweaty forehead against his and looked into his gorgeous indigo eyes, him slowly coming back to sanity and gazing into your (e/c) ones.

 

“Emil, ég elska þig with all my heart,” you whispered to him, running a hand through his silvery hair that was mussed up from the great sex.  Emil grinned like a fool at your perfect Icelandic.  He loved it when you sounded like that, voice soft and hoarse from crying out for him.  He did that, he had brought you to your most intimate state and brought you so much pleasure.

 

“Ég elska þig líka, (Y/n).  I can’t wait to call you my wife,” Emil murmured back, pecking your sweet lips softly in promise.

 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 

“Are you sure I look alright?  I feel like maybe this dress shows off my tiny baby bump too much…” you said quietly to your maid of honor.  It was actually Tino, as he was your closest friend, besides Emil.  He also happened to be Emil’s half brother and the one that set you guys up in the very beginning.

 

“Hardly, (Y/n).  Emil loves you and your baby bump.  It is his baby after all and in seven months, you’ll be a happy family with four uncles to babysit!” Tino said sweetly, taking your hand in his.  You sighed and nodded, taking his hand as your turned away from the mirror.  It was time for the big day.  Tino took you out to Berwald, Emil’s other half brother, who was waiting to walk you down the aisle.  Tino scurried off to be with the bridesmaids and walk down before you.

 

“I’m nervous… you muttered to your Swedish friend, receiving a grunt.

 

“Don’t be.  Emil loves ya so there is no need,” he replied in that baritone voice of his.  It was short and sweet, instantly calming your nerves.  The time came and you finally walked down the aisle, looking at your love standing by the priest.  His brother Lukas stood beside him as his best man and his other groomsmen, including his other brother Mathias, watched you walk.  Your dress was stunning and made many guests suck in an awed breath.  Emil’s eyes glittered in pure happiness, so glad to finally be able to call you his wife.  The ceremony went on without hitch and you both said the binding words, “I do.”

 

Your heart skipped a beat when you heard the priest say that Emil could kiss the bride.  You eagerly sank into Emil’s embrace, lips locking in another sweet promise.  One of his hands rested on your waist, the other on your belly as though saying, “Now you are both mine to love and cherish.”

 

Your kiss, however, was a stronger promise.  It spoke volumes of your love for each other.  It said that you would never stray from the vows you made under the eye of God on this day.  It said that you would never need to stay apart again because now, you were one.  It was your most sincere promise, to never leave the other’s side ever again.


End file.
